


Children

by Beau_bie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky discuss having children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

Its a quiet evening in filled with delicious home cooked food (thanks Steve for picking up those cookbooks), some god-awful made for television movie (the stupid kind that they will never admit to anyone else that they enjoy) and each others company (what is better than spending every day with the person you love?)

But, although the movie is absolutely rubbish and the terrible acting has them chuckling and questioning everything, Bucky can’t shake the idea that he is having some kind of inner crisis. 

He looks at Steve, who is grinning like an idiot at the corny delivery of the lines in this so-called serious scene. He smiles at Steve, simply because he is the love of his life, and he is so grateful that the universe continues to bring them together.

Steve notices that Bucky is no longer watching the movie. “Wanna change channels?”

He shook his head. “No... I think this is probably the worst one yet” he admits, looking up at Steve.

“I think I have to agree with that” he chuckles. 

Bucky shuffles around so he is facing Steve, his legs crossed. He feels nervous. He wishes he hadn’t eaten seconds. “Have you ever wanted... children?” Bucky asks, his voice breaking up at the end.

Steve’s face relaxes. “With you? Of course.”

He frowns, looking at his hands which are balled in his lap.

“You haven’t?”

“No.”

“That’s okay-”

“No... it isn’t.”

Steve frowns. “What? Why not?”

“I always... I always wanted to give you what you wanted. But... if you want children-”

“We don’t have to.”

Bucky shook his head. “I just... I don’t...”

Steve shuffles closer, pulling him into a hug and rubs his back in soothing circles. “Don’t worry about it” he says softly.

Bucky sighs, feeling something pulling inside his chest. “I just... I want you to be happy.”

Steve smiled. “Bucky, you make me happy. You’re my whole world.”

Bucky looks at him, feeling awful. “I’m not good enough for you.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” He plants a kiss on Bucky’s temple. “I don’t need children to be happy, but... I need you. I love you Buck.”

Bucky knows he is being an idiot. He is probably worrying Steve. “I love you too. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you either.”

“You didn’t. I think I felt like I was disappointing you.”

“No, not at all.”

Bucky nodded.

Steve rubbed his back. “Look, you want to have an early night?”

Bucky smiled. “And miss out on the rest of this?” he pointed at the screen. "Nah."

Steve chuckled. “I like the way you think.”

Bucky smiled and sat back on the lounge properly, leaning against Steve. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he had let Steve down.


End file.
